


A little help for destiel

by d3athth3kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Getting Together, Lucifer is sweet, M/M, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: Fandom waiting for the day Dean Winchester approaches a woman in the bar and she confronts him about his eye Fucking Castiel.





	A little help for destiel

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw this post on face book. Figures if give it a shot. Sorry it's done using Google text speech.
> 
> (Updated)

It was a Friday night when you walked into your favorite bar, you'd only been in town a couple of years but you were close friends with the staff.  
You decided this evening to wear your favorite skinny jeans; those tight black ones that show every curve and your favorite band tee, worn with age but you didn't give a shit.  
You saw most the same faces as you always did, Ellen behind the bar serving customers, Lucifer along side her serving beers, glorious sea-blue eyes sparkling upon seeing you. Meg waiting tables with a permanent smirk on her face, as you turned you saw Jo and Ash playing pool in the corner.  
Your first stop was obviously the bar, greeting Lucifer you ordered your favorite drink before heading for Jo and Ash in the corner, when you reach them you say hello before Jo starts in on the new patrons, three men sitting in a booth, one seems content with his salad, Fried Chicken atop it, the second seems quite awkward, eyes fluttering to the third man every so often. The third man on the other hand is enjoying a burger, juice sliding down his wrists as his glorious green eyes searching the bar checking for threats before striking back to the man in the middle.  
You play a game with a Ash and Jo before making your way to the bar, you greet Ellen, politely asking how her husband is, she gives a Gruff response Of "you know Bobby [y/n], he's working the yard." Then heading for Lucifer, a polite smile gracing your lips as you speak quietly for a few moments before ordering a second drink, he gives a knod before stepping away to mix your drink, when he comes back he slides the drink over then his pale eyes move over your shoulder, your instincts order you to move but you hold back, not wanting to cause a scene in The Roadhouse.  
A Gruff voice tells you it's no one you've ever met before, must be one of the strangers. He offers to pay for your drink and you graciously accept, you turn towards him offering a hand and introducing yourself, he does the same telling you his name is Dean.  
He starts the conversation off with the band on your shirt, says he's been listening to them since he was a kid, his dad's favorite music and his as well. You enjoy the conversation, telling him you've seen the Band in concert when you were a kid, saying it was the first one your mom ever took you to. He brightens telling you a similar story, that his father took him and his baby brother to one as well.  
Conversation is smooth for a while until Dean offers to buy you another drink, yours eyes drift to his and he smiles, you offer a polite smile before asking of his friends, he pleasantly goes about telling you the giant moose with the salad is his baby brother Sammy, and the other man is Castiel, Dean jokingly says something about Cas being an angel but you place it in the file with all the eye fucking, deciding Maybe it's some form of pet name.  
You finally except the drink, smoothly offered to you by Lucifer who politely asks if the man , Dean is bothering you. You shoot him a sweet smile, allowing it to reach your eyes, Dean sees the way you look at him and decides maybe he's barking up the wrong tree.  
He offers an awkward smile, causing you to take pitty on him and explain, "I've known Luce since I moved into town, he's definitely my best friend and maybe one day something more." Dean Smiles at that before looking back towards Castiel you give an encouraging smile, asking about the man , telling Dean you've seen the smiles he's given and the ones also received from the man. Dean writes your words off but you insist, you tell him you'll prove it.  
It being Dean he sees potential, you give him a polite smile before glancing at his best friend to make sure his eyes are following every movement, you look back at Dean hand sneaking up his shoulder to rest at the base of his skull then you tug him in, lips brushing against his plump pink ones , as your lips meet you hear a ruckus, a glass being shoved to the floor and shattering, you both pull away, eyes and bodies turning towards the exit to find a tan trench coat storming out the door, Dean looks back at you impressed before smiling politely thanking you and running after Castiel.  
As the door closes behind Dean you make your way over to the booth holding the last man, you greet him with a polite smile and ask him "how did I do Sammy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its a bit crappy, google text really sucks and im not in the mood right now to completely re-write the story, maybe at a later date, seeing as i just started a different au.


End file.
